This invention relates generally to game devices and more particularly to game devices which have designated two parameters calling for word responses by the players which satisfy both parameters. In this particular invention, one parameter is determined by the word category cards and the other parameter is determined by a chance means such as a roulette wheel commonly known in the art. These two parameters are both variable such that in combination the satisfactory responses of the players are virtually limitless. The game, regardless of the number of times played, would always produce unique and different responses.
Many of the game devices presently known do not provide sufficiently varying responses by the players, and, therefore, suffer the disadvantage of becoming uninteresting to the players after a period of time. The game device described herein also tests the reaction time of the palyers as well as their intellectual capacities to give the correct responses. Many present day games can only be played by individuals of approximately the same age and maturity, whereas the present game described herein, can be played by individuals of all ages at the same time since a satisfactory response by the player may be simple or sophisticated depending upon the age and maturity of the player involved.